onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zayn Malik
Zain Javadd "Zayn" MalikFile image - Questionnaire Zayn filled out where he writes his full name. (born January 12, 1993), is a former member and the black sheep of One Direction. He left the band on March 25, 2015, to pursue a solo music career and allows himself to be corrupted by the Western culture and eventually became an asshole which is evidently shown in his new single Pillow talk . He is absolutely notorious for committing several aberrant betrayals to Islam such as piercing tattoos on his body,keeping dogs and addicted to sex.Even though he said he wanted a normal life after leaving One Direction. His debut solo album, Mind of Mine, will be released on March 25, 2016. Early life Zayn was born in West Lane, Baildon, Bradford, England. He is of English and Pakistani descent. He was born to British-Pakistani father Yaser Malik and English mother Patricia. He has one older sister, Doniya, and two younger sisters, Waliyha and Safaa. He and his family are Muslim. Zayn grew up in East Bowling, located south of the Bradford city centre. He was a student at Lower Fields Primary School in East Bowling and went to Tong High School, a state comprehensive school. Zayn's mother, Trisha, told the BBC in 2013 about her son's religious upbringing, stating “I made sure the children went to the mosque. Zayn has read the Quran three times.” When Zayn was growing up, Trisha worked as a halal chef at a primary school, cooking meals for Muslim children.Trisha quote Musical Career : See also: One Direction history One Direction In 2010, when he was 17 years old, Zayn auditioned in Manchester for the seventh series of The X Factor. ''He revealed in the film This Is Us and in his 2015 Fader magazine interview that he would not have gone to his audition if his mother hadn't dragged him out of bed that morning. He stated he went to the audition because he "felt like I owed her". Zayn sang "Let Me Love You", a 2004 hit by R&B singer Mario. All three judges — Simon, Louis, and Nicole — gave him a 'yes'. His audition was initially not broadcast, but was later shown briefly on ''The Xtra Factor. Zayn was noted for becoming nervous and withdrawn in bootcamp, and famously refused to participate in a dance segment until personally encouraged by Simon Cowell. He passed the dance stage but failed to proceed past bootcamp, where he was initially eliminated as a solo artist, but brought back to be added to the group that would become One Direction. Following their placing third on The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music, releasing 4 #1 albums and completing 4 world tours in 4 years. Departure On March 25, 2015, One Direction's official Facebook account announced in a statement that Malik had permanently departed from the band, citing his desire to live life away from the spotlight. Additionally, in an interview with The Sun[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUrEE2HGKNE&feature=youtu.be Interview with The Sun], he further explained that he "didn't feel like himself anymore" and that he had been unhappy for a while, having only continued because of the fans. His former bandmates echoed his words in their October/November promo campaign for Made in the A.M., stating he "fell out of love with the music" and they could tell he was increasingly unhappy within the band. They have stated many times they are stronger than ever now and Zayn has told media he is happy now. In January 2016, Zayn elaborated on his departure saying he never really wanted to be in a band, but stayed on as long as he could. He credited the other band members with trying to give him R&B ad-libs in their songs so he would enjoy performing more, but it became more and more evident as time went on that he would eventually leave. Zayn also spoke out about strict management, saying the band was constantly told what to do and how to sound, and they were not free to write whatever they wanted. Zayn said there was no room for him to express himself the way he wanted to creatively, because the band was not aiming for an R&B sound. Solo Career Zayn was photographed in a recording studio working on his debut solo album two days after leaving One Direction. He officially signed with RCA Records on July 29, 2015. It was revealed, however, upon the release of his first single that his music was still owned by Simon Cowell's record label, SimCo, who were licensing Zayn's songs to RCA. Zayn told Fader that reintroducing himself as a Muslim pop star with creative freedom was his main priority with the new album. Speaking about how the album will sound, Zayn stated "The album—I have a name for it in my head right now, but I don’t want to tell you what it is, all the songs are different genres. They don't really fit a specific type of music. They're not like, 'This is funk, this is soul, this is upbeat, this is dance tune.' Nothing is like that. I don't really know what my style is yet. I'm kind of just showing what my influences are. Depending on what the reaction is, then I'll go somewhere with that. If people like that I'm a bit more R&B, then I'll do more R&B on my next album. If they like the fact that there's reggae on there, I might do more reggae. It's just depending on what they want and what I feel comfortable with at the time. I might even have a rock tune on the album, but it's kind of like R&B-rock." Zayn has since given interviews for and appeared in Billboard magazine and L'Uomo Vogue. Some of the comments towards One Direction featured in these interviews have been considered inflammatory, as he has repeatedly expressed distaste with the band's sound. One interview stated he "scrunched up his face and shakes his head" upon being asked about Perfect. Zayn also stated in his Billboard interview that he had attempted to make contact with his former bandmates, but only received a callback from Liam. On January 16, 2016, Liam told photographers he "loves Zayn, he's great" and would welcome him back to the band. In late January radio and filmed interviews, Zayn presented a much more understanding, careful perspective to his leaving the band stating he is proud of what they achieved together and his solo work doesn't undermine One Direction's success. Zayn confirmed via Twitter on January 23, 2016, that his debut single ''Pillowtalk'' would be released on January 29, 2016. The music video will also premiere on MTV that night. Zayn told The Sunday Times about the song stating “Everybody has sex, and it’s something people wanna hear about. It’s part of everybody’s life, a very BIG part of life! And you don’t wanna sweep it under the carpet. His debut album, Mind of Mine, is set for a March 25, 2016 release, a year to the day he left One Direction. Personal Life Family Zayn's parents are Yaser and Trisha Malik. He also has three sisters. Zayn credits his father's music taste as a big influence on his own singing and songwriting. In the One Direction film This Is Us, Zayn is shown buying a house for his entire family and he states this was the entire reason he wanted to be a successful entertainer, so he could give back to and provide for his family. Pets Zayn currently has three dogs, Boris, Rhino and Marley. An attack dog is mentioned in his November 2015 Fader interview, but has never been photographed. Ex-girlfriend Perrie Edwards kept the two dogs they bought while they were still dating. 'Relationships' Geneva Lane Zayn dated fellow The X Factor contestant Geneva Lane briefly in 2010. At the time, he was 17 and she was 20. They grew close during their time on the show. However, due to Simon Cowell's strict ban against the contestants dating, they denied there was a relationship. At the season seven finale, they finally revealed themselves as a couple when cameras captured them kissing. Zayn later confirmed on Twitter that they were together.@zaynmalik. Twitter. Confirming Geneva relationship. December 13, 2010. After the break up, Geneva said, "Zayn's a heartbreaker. When I found out he was seeing Rebecca I felt numb." In a November 2011 interview she said that she and Zayn remained friends, but didn't talk much because of his busy schedule. Rebecca Ferguson In 2011, Zayn began dating The X Factor's season seven runner-up, Rebecca Ferguson when he was 18, and she was 24. Their relationship drew media attention because of the six year age difference. They met while they were on The X Factor, but Rebecca stated that "It took a while before we looked at each other in a different light. There was no one particular moment, it just evolved over time." Zayn was the one who pursued Rebecca. The relationship ended after four months in July 2011 with Rebecca stating at the time, "Me and Zayn just grew apart. I wish him all the best." However, in an interview in October 2012, Zayn opened up about the relationship by saying, "It shouldn't have happened. It was just a wrong idea from the start. It did end quite badly, so we don't talk any more. We're not in touch at all." Since then, Rebecca has alluded various times that Zayn was unfaithful. Perrie Edwards Zayn was previously engaged to Perrie Edwards of The X Factor winning group, Little Mix. They met when One Direction performed on the show. Rumors had spread that Zayn and Perrie were dating, after Zayn revealed he has a crush on her. In May 2012, Zayn confirmed the two were a couple after paparazzi pictures of the two kissing, and riding a scooter were published. On August 18, 2013, after a weekend together, Zayn proposed to her. She displayed the three diamond ring for the first time at One Direction 's This Is Us World Premiere in London. Perrie's mum and Zayn's rep both confirmed that the two were engaged. Zayn revealed to fans at a soundcheck in the Australian leg of the Take Me Home Tour that he proposed in front of both his and Perrie's parents in their back garden during a specially set up "Outdoor Movie Night"Cambio.com News Article: Zayn Shares His Romantic Proposal On August 4th, 2015, it was confirmed that Zayn and Perrie had officially split up. Zayn is said to be the one who called off the engagement, ending the relationship sometime in July. An insider reported that, "Zayn wanted to move on and start over in all ways." In his November 2015 interview with Fader magazine, Zayn denied rumors he broke up with Perrie via text message, stating “I have more respect for Perrie than to end anything over text message. I love her a lot, and I always will, and I would never end our relationship over four years like that. She knows that, I know that, and the public should know that as well. I don’t want to explain why or what I did, I just want the public to know I didn’t do that.” Gigi Hadid On November 23 2015, media outlets began reporting that Zayn was dating 20-year-old supermodel Gigi Hadid. They were photographed leaving Los Angeles nightclubs and restaurants on the 23rd and 24th of November.Zayn and Gigi Hadid Together On November 25th, pictures of them spending time together in a hotel room were released to the media.Zayn and Gigi Hadid On November 28th, they were spotted leaving The Nice Guy, nightclub, holding hands. Hadid's former boyfriend Joe Jonas unfollowed and deleted pictures of he and Zayn on Instagram and Twitter. The two solidified their couple status by posting pictures of each other on Instagram. On December 20, 2015, Zayn posted a selfie of himself with Gigi while on a plane. On January 2, 2016, Gigi posted a shirtless picture of Zayn holding her cat and on January 4 they met and took photos with fans in New York, where they allegedly began apartment hunting. When asked about his relationship with Gigi, during an interview with Zane Lowe in January 2016, Zayn simple said, "We're good friends". Zayn talking about Gigi and his debut solo album Gigi appeared in Zayn's first solo music video for his song Pillowtalk, as his love interest. The video hinted that the two were more than friends when they kissed on screen. In February 2016, Zayn officially confirmed Gigi was his girlfriend in a radio interview with Zach Sang.Zayn's interview Controversies Leaked Video In May 2014, a video recorded in April by former One Direction bandmate Louis, was leaked by The Daily Mail. ''The footage showed Zayn and Louis, alongside other members of their management team, smoking cannabis while being driven to a concert in Peru. The footage contained Zayn criticizing One Direction's official merchandise, stating that both the band and the fans were growing tired of it pandering to a much younger audience, devoid of any artistic creativity. Louis received media backlash for apparently using racial slurs. No member of the band has ever publicly commented on the incident, or the video, but Liam offered an apology on their behalf on Twitter, a few days after the video leaked. It was speculated in early 2015 that Zayn and Louis may be charged for using illegal drugs but nothing eventuated. Cheating Allegations Throughout Zayn's four year relationship with Perrie Edwards, numerous allegations of his infidelity were speculated on by the media. While nothing was ever directly confirmed, pictures of Zayn asleep in bed, taken by a waitress he reportedly slept with, were leaked onto the internet in 2013.Zayn Cheating Allegations In March 2015, allegations resurfaced when paparazzi pictures of Zayn holding hands and cuddling a woman named Lauren Richardson were published, and the woman herself uploaded a picture of her in Zayn's arms. The reports caused Zayn to lash out on Twitter stating "I'm 22 years old... I love a girl named Perrie Edwards. And there's a lot of jealous f*cks in this world I'm sorry for what it looks like x"Zayn's Tweet. The next day, Zayn was signed off from One Direction's world tour and a week later he announced his exit from the band. In his November 2015 Fader interview, he said the incident did not lead to his decision to leave, stating "The two things never really coincided in my mind. Obviously, publicly, that’s the way it worked, because it worked well for the purpose." Naughty Boy Zayn had a brief working relationship with producer Naughty Boy from early 2014 to mid 2015. Naughty Boy is considered by the One Direction fanbase to have driven a wedge between Zayn and the rest of the band. Tension was reported to have risen after One Direction did not feature any of his songs on their album Four, after he worked with them throughout 2014. Zayn became close with Naughty Boy in 2014, with the pair even purchasing custom made 'Zaughty' tracksuits together. Naughty Boy appeared to become an official associate of Simon Cowell's in November 2014, when Cowell tweeted about him for the first time. In March 2015, after Zayn exited One Direction, Naughty Boy posted a series of antagonizing tweets, making fun of One Direction's fans and claiming "Zaughty" had "won". Louis Tomlinson called him out, tweeting "Wow @NaughtyBoyMusic you're so inconsiderate pal , seriously how fucking old are you ? Grow up ! #masterofallwisdom"Louis's Tweet. Naughty Boy responded by leaking a demo of an unfinished solo Zayn song titled I Won't Mind. In May 2015, another Twitter fight between Louis and Naughty Boy erupted, after Naughty Boy interpreted a humorous Instagram post by Liam, stating he had found a new fifth member, as a diss against Zayn. Naughty posted a photo titled "Replace this" onto Twitter, which Louis promptly insulted. Naughty Boy responded by saying Louis couldn't sing and used autotune. The fight concluded when Zayn addressed Louis, tweeting "Remember when you had a life and stopped making bitchy comments about mine?".Zayn's Tweet To Louis These events were the catalyst for the fan-led campaign to make No Control an unofficial single. In July 2015, after Naughty Boy leaked Zayn's cover of Rae Sremmurd's song No Type, along with a music video filmed in January 2015, Zayn cut all ties with Naughty Boy, tweeting "@NaughtyBoyMusic you fat joke stop pretending we're friends no one knows you."Zayn's Naughty Boy Tweet Racism Zayn is half Pakistani and a practising Muslim. As a result, he has been subjected to numerous racist attacks both from the public and the press. In August 2012, Zayn deleted his Twitter account after receiving constant racist attacks and accusations of infidelity.Zayn Deleted Twitter 2012 He remade his Twitter acount later, but received more attacks and death threats after tweeting #FreePalestine in 2014, during a particularly vicious string of attacks between Palestine and Israel. In 2014, US talk show The Daily Show compared Zayn to a terrorist. Fan backlash caused the show to address the joke, claiming they did not know he was Muslim. They later made fun of the fanbase for defending him.The Daily Show Tweet In 2015, US personality Bill Maher also compared Zayn to a terrorist, and also made fun of the fanbase upon their immediate backlash against the comparison.Bill Maher Not Apologizing In November 2015, a Huffington Post article about terrorist group ISIS briefly mentioned Zayn as an example of a Western Muslim public figure. A photograph of Zayn was used in social media postings of the article, making it look as though his image was being used to illustrate an article about terrorists. Fans once again criticized the outlet and Huffington Post quickly deleted and apologized for the error.Huffington Post Controversy Zayn's 2015 Fader interview addressed the racism he has faced, stating "''As the band’s only person of color, and the West’s single most prominent Muslim celebrity, Zayn has faced misunderstanding to an unimaginable degree...after hearing Zayn talk about how normal he is, I can’t help but wonder how “normal” a Muslim person would have to be in order to appease all the world’s bigots—and whether, given the impossible degree of nonthreatening-ness that seems required, how someone in Zayn’s position could ever feel safe enough to say something like, “Yes, I do want to be influential.”Fader Interview 2015 Tattoos zayn_walter.png|'والتر' ("Walter" in Arabic) on right upper chest c. December 2010 zayn_luckyheart.png|福 (Chinese symbol for "fortune") → ♥ on lower abdomen c. September 2011 zayn_yinyang.png|☯ (Yin and yang symbol) on left wrist c. September 2011 zayn_card.png|Playing card with crown and initials on right side c. 2011 zayn_crossedfingers.png|Crossed fingers on right forearm c. February 23, 2012 zayn_betrue.png|'ليكون صحيحا من أنت '("Be true to who you are" in Arabic) on left collarbone c. April 4, 2012 zayn-malik-newzealand-fantail-bird-tattoo-400x482.jpg|New Zealand fantail on back of neck c. April 2012 zm_puzzle.png|Puzzle piece on right arm near elbow c. May 28, 2012 zayn_microphone.png|Microphone with splash of ink on right inner forearm June 16, 2012 zayn_friday.png|'FRidAY?' on right collarbone c. August 2, 2012 zayn_zap.png|Comic book inspired ZAP! on right forearm c. August 14, 2012 zayn-malik-screw-ankle-tattoo-400x351.jpg|'+' (Screw/plus sign) on ankle c. September/October 2012 zayn_stereo.png|Stereo on right forearm October 20, 2012 zayn_skull.png|Skull on right shoulder October 30, 2012 zayn_bird.png|Outline of a bird on back of right hand November 8, 2012 zayn_bandana.png|Bandanna around right elbow November 8, 2012 Zayn msg.png|M.S.G. 3 12 12 on right forearm December 6, 2012 Zayn chillin.png|Chillin and a palm tree on right forearm near elbow December 6, 2012 zayn-malik-lips-wings-tattoo-304x403.jpg|'a pair of red lips and angel wings' on upper chest c. February, 2013 zayn-malik-skull-top-hat-tattoo-400x474.jpg|'smoking skull' left shoulder c. March, 2013 zayn-malik-pink-floyd-prism-tattoo.jpg|'Pink Floyd prism' inside of his right bicep c. April, 2013 zayn-malik-wolf-leg-tattoo-400x436.jpg|'large brown wolf with two beaded feathers' on the shin of his left leg c. May, 2013 Perrie tattoo.jpg|Perrie on right forearm near shoulder June 25, 2013 BRU9ecpCcAAgafR.jpg|'A pirates life for me' on right side of chest c. August, 2013 BV7rAMiIQAA2x6H.jpg|Tiger on left forearm near shoulder c. October, 2013 zayn-malik-2014zayn-malik-tattoos-brazil-uevpsxpl.jpg|'A snake' on shoulder c. October 11, 2013 zayn-malik-gun-tattoo-400x508.jpg|'A Gun' on hip c. November 21, 2013 Zayn-malik-henna-tattoo-296x296.jpg|Henna Wrist Tattoo c. Feb 2014|link=Zayn Malik Hindu-mandala-tattoo.png|'Hindu Mandala Tattoo' c. Nov 2014 Lips-tattoo.png|'Red Lips' c. August 2015 Flag-tattoo.png|'A Checkered Flag' c. August 2015 Lotus-tattoo.png|'A Lotus Flower.' August 2015 Zayn-head-tattoo.jpg|'M.O.M. (Mind of Mine) and a Sparrow' on right side of head and neck March 2016 His first tattoo is والتر, which is his grandfather's name, Walter, in Arabic on his chest toward the upper right. He got the tattoo after his grandfather passed away while he was on The X Factor. During an interview with Capital FM in September 2011, Zayn confirmed he had two additional tattoos.One Direction Need Tattoo Advice. Capital FM. September 12, 2011. He stated that he had a Japanese symbol that means "born lucky" on his stomach (which was later covered up by a heart), and a yin and yang symbol on his left wrist. Zayn has said that the crossed fingers on his forearm are a symbol of good luck. He tweeted that the inscription across his collarbone meant "be true to who you are".@zaynmalik. Twitter. Left collarbone tattoo. April 5, 2012 The tattoo of a woman (rumored to be Perrie Edwards) was done during the American leg of the boy's second tour "Take Me Home" in Maryland. The image is a "hippy" version with a beanie and a peace sign t-shirt. The snake and tiger were done in a hotel room during the Oceania leg of the Take Me Home Tour. In January 2016, Zayn told Zane Lowe he had two new tattoos, one of his debut album title Mind Of Mine and one on his leg of a man's silhouette. Neither have been photographed yet. On March 11, 2016, Zayn debuted two new tattoos - a M.O.M (Mind of Mine) tattoo on the side of his head and a sparrow on his neck. Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Right Now" — writing *"Why Don't We Go There" — writing Four *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing *"Clouds" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing Mind of Mine: * Pillowtalk * BeFour * My Ways * She * It's You * Wrong * Like I Would Quotes *"Vas Happenin?" (Famous Catchphrase) *“I feel like there is a connection between music and art, I don’t know what that is but there’s definitely a connection between it because I just can play music and whatever I feel from the music. I think I kinda paint it.” *“Life is funny. Things change, people change, but you will always be you, so stay true to yourself and never sacrifice who you are for anyone.” *“There comes a day when you realize turning the page is the best feeling in the world, because you realize there's so much more to the book than the page you were stuck on.” *"I want to thank god for allowing me to be able to do what my dreams were. I'd like to thank my mum and dad for making me Asian and allowing me to have some sort of an effect on the Asian community, it’s a massive honor. I’d also like to take this moment to thank four of the best guys that i ever met, whilst being in the band and doing all the amazing things that I did, some of the things that we did will stay with me for the rest of my life and i thank you for that. and here’s to the future." (After winning an achievement award at the 2015 Asian Awards) *"#FreePalestine" (on Twitter) *"I never went with a master plan, thinking, ‘I want to be famous.’ I literally went for an experience thing on the show and just hoped that… I guess I just got lucky." *"I did try to do something that I wasn’t happy doing for a while, for the sake of maybe other people’s happiness. And I only ever tried to do it for the fans, and it was only ever for them.“ (On why he left the band) *"My life with One Direction has been more than I could ever have imagined. But, after five years, I feel like it is now the right time for me to leave the band. I'd like to apologise to the fans if I've let anyone down, but I have to do what feels right in my heart. I am leaving because I want to be a normal 22-year-old who is able to relax and have some private time out of the spotlight. I know I have four friends for life in Louis, Liam, Harry and Niall. I know they will continue to be the best band in the world." (The announcement he made when he resigned from the band) *“My main influences in music came from my dad, It was a lot of R&B, a lot of R. Kelly, a lot of Usher, a lot of Donell Jones, a lot of Prince. I used to play a lot of rap as well, 2Pac and Biggie. A lot of bop, a lot of reggae, Gregory Isaac and weird artists like Yellowman.” (Talking to Fader magazine in 2015 about his taste in music) *“I can map every lyric and every note to mean something to me. It’s a snapshot of my life and the thoughts on my life, my hopes, my aspirations, and my regrets in the summer of 2015.” (Talking to Fader magazine in 2015 about his debut solo album) Trivia *Zayn's birth name is actually spelled 'Zain'. It wasn't until The X Factor that he decided to change the spelling to 'Zayn' because he liked how it looked. He has still not legally changed the spelling. *His name means "beautiful king" in Arabic. *In Arabic, Malik means 'king' or 'chieftain'.' *When he was younger, he sang for Jay Sean who was impressed by his talent. *His favorite song of all time is 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. *He had never had a passport or been on a plane before One Direction. *His favorite color is blue. *Whenever warming up for a 1D Concert, Zayn brushes his teeth before heading out on stage. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn. *He loves art and regularly shares his spray paint artwork on social media. *He supports Pakistan's national cricket team in the World Cup. *His first tweet from his Twitter account @zaynmalik was on August 9, 2010.Twitter Zayn's first tweet *He is the godfather to stylist, Caroline Watson's daughter Brooklyn. *Four was the last album he recorded before he left One Direction. *Night Changes was his last single and music video as a member of One Direction. External Links *@zaynmalik - Official Twitter *@zayn - Official Instagram *Official Facebook Page *Official YouTube Page *Official Spotify Page References Gallery Zayn.png Rs 634x765-151118095640-634.zayn-malik-cover-the-fader.111815.jpg Zayn-s-Wallpaper-333-zayn-malik-32165701-1280-800.png ZaynMalik-zayn-malik-30184142-1280-1024.jpg Gigi-Hadid-Zayn-Malik.jpg 357730-zayn-malik.jpg One-direction-zayn-malik oPt.jpg zayn-malik-grosvener-hotel-suit-2015-billboard-650.jpg zayn-malik-grey-hair-2015-billboard-650.jpg 1604790_558692377621507_5561303699029234912_n.jpg 10386752_941332465958987_5018569204324323324_n.jpg 1660677_624993577639975_5926336527923670195_n.jpg de:Zayn Malik fr:Zayn Malik Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians